Russell in Oz
by gaddict123
Summary: Who's to say that Dorothy is the only visitor to Oz after the Wizard himself? Meet Russell Lancaster, a normal 19 year old boy who will unknowingly drop into Oz for a journey in the world of Elphaba, Galinda, and the rest of the gang at Shiz University.
1. Dropped from the Sky

**Chapter 1: Dropped from the Sky**

**Shout Outs: Hey yall! Want to thank ElphabaandGlinda12 for the review of my previous and first ever fanfiction, I appreciate it a lot as a new author or whatnot haha. Thanks!**

**Author's Note: Seeing as my last fanfiction focused on actual events from Wicked rather than creating up new moments, I have decided to do something more in the direction of creation in order to really shake Wicked up a little. I actually have no idea where I want to go with this story, so bear with me. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Wicked Years or any of the characters. The character Russell Lancaster is fictional and my creation, and if you happen to know anybody of the same name, it's a coincidence. Sorry for any mistakes in advance. Thanks again!**

These were the worst times of the year for Russell Lancaster. He hated his father and loathed his step-mother – and he knew they hated him too. His visits every summer were simple formality, but the older he got, the worse his stays became as well. Of course, his father had stopped beating him by the time he turned thirteen, mainly because Russell was getting big enough to fight back, but Russell's step-siblings were getting older as well. Their minds were cultivated over the years with poison that their older step-sibling Russell was the black sheep from hell and that any interaction with him was forbidden. Nevertheless, that did not stop his step-siblings from ganging up on him whenever he came for the summer.

I wish I would just die, Russell thought.

In that instant, the plane shook. The glass of water on Russell's tray began to wobble until it danced off and hit the floor. A woman screamed as a man standing in the plane walkway fell forward and the stewardess ran back to her seat. Turbulence made the plane quiver in an uncontrollable frenzy as the "Please Remain Seated" sign lit up above them and oxygen masks dropped from the ceiling. Russell felt his stomach jump into his throat as he regretted his moment's madness of asking for death.

A loud ringing filled his ears, blocking out the wails and cries of his fellow passengers pleading with God for salvation and the captain's reassurances over the speakers, and his thoughts began to blur as he snatched the oxygen mask and pulled it over his face. The safety procedures Russell had heard probably a million times from hundreds of different flight attendants seemed to disappear from his mind in the moment of an actual emergency.

Life, Russell thought again. I choose my life, not this stupid plane crash. I'll die on my own terms!

Russell's mind was clear. He ripped his oxygen mask off his face, unbuckled his waist from the seat, jumped over the people seated next to him and, leaving his belongings, ran toward an emergency exit. How insignificant did possessions quickly become in the face of death or life!

"Young man, what are you doing?" shrieked a flight attendant strapped into his seat.

"Dying my way!" Russell shouted back. As he succeeded in wrenching open the emergency exit door and taking in what might be his last breath, he closed his eyes and jumped.

Whether I live or die, Russell thought, I chose this! I won't have any regrets!

And falling back into the atmosphere, passing through the clouds, he went unconscious.

* * *

"General Kynot!" yelled one of the Birds. "What in the name of Oz is falling from the clouds?"

General Kynot usually brushed aside the nonsense the Birds constantly babbled about, but something caught his curiosity and he turned to look.

"My…that's a human, that is! Call all the Birds, stat! We're going to rally into a flock and catch him," General Kynot ordered and within the next minute, the flock rapidly took off to catch the human dropped from the sky.


	2. From One's Burden to Another's

**Chapter 2: From One's Burden to Another's**

**Author's Note: To be honest, coming up with ideas is hard for me so thanks for sticking around! You are being warned: this transitional chapter is kind of fluffy, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Wicked Years or any of the characters. The character Russell Lancaster is fictional and my creation, and if you happen to know anybody of the same name, it's a coincidence. Sorry for any mistakes in advance. Thanks again!**

"Take care, Russell, I'll pick you up at the end of the summer. Don't forget to send me your flight information a week before, okay?" his mother reminded him.

I guess the jump was just a dream, Russell thought.

* * *

"Gen'ral Kynot, what should we do with him? He ain't even waking on up," a Wren called Dosey cheeped. An army of Birds flew close together, holding up the dead weight of the young man they had just caught who fell from nowhere. Quick on his feet, General Kynot came up with an idea, mainly because the boy was wearing them down tremendously.

"I can't tell if this kid is dead or alive, but I sure know someone who could. It will be a couple days' trip, but we will bring this human to Shiz University, just north of the Emerald City. I've heard of a Goat called Doctor Dillamond – he's a master of the Life Sciences, and he should know what to do with the boy."

Almost two days past until the flock of Birds reached Shiz. Hovering over campus, and drawing much attention to them, General Kynot opted to ask the person available that stood out the most to him.

Elphaba Thropp sat against a tree on campus, reading her Unionist articles, when nearly twenty Birds landed in front of her with a boy on their backs.

"Holy – can I help you?" Elphaba said calmly, trying not to act surprised at the Birds, especially the large Cliff Eagle that appeared to be their leader.

"I'm, or _we're_, looking for a Doctor Dillamond, Miss, do you know him?" General Kynot asked, almost breathless.

"Yes, I know him, I study under him. Why do you need him?" she asked, although she figured it may have to do with the boy they harboured.

"Well, Miss, we found this boy and deemed that only the good Doctor could help him, so bring him to the Doctor for us? Thanks!" yelled the Cliff Eagle as the flock rolled the young man off their backs and flew off almost instantaneously.

"Hey, wait!" Elphaba tried to call back, but the army of Birds were either too high to hear, or were high enough to ignore her.

A group of students stood gawking at the sight with faces that read 'typical of the green girl'. Elphaba hissed at them to make them shoo in fear as she grabbed the boy by his elbows and dragged him to her room. Why does Doctor Dillamond have to be gone for a conference right now? Elphaba grumbled in her head. Her best bet was to just take the boy to her dorm and hope that Madame Morrible would not hear a word of the incident.

"Won't our little Galinda just be absolutely surprised…," Elphaba murmured sarcastically.


	3. Galinda's Surprise

**Chapter 3: Galinda's Surprise**

**Author's Note: Don't worry, Russell will be important again soon haha, hopefully. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Wicked Years or any of the characters. The character Russell Lancaster is fictional and my creation, and if you happen to know anybody of the same name, it's a coincidence. Sorry for any mistakes in advance. Thanks again!**

"Oh Miss Galinda, how are you _standing_ living with the green girl?" Pfannee bubbled. Shenshen pulled out a nail filer and rolled her eyes.

"God, school is deathly boring, isn't it? You'd think the amazing Shiz University would be a notch better than what is really is. We should all go Lake Chorge as soon as we have vacation, Pfannee!"

"Shush, Shenshen," Pfannee paused, noticing Shenshen quickly glare at her, then return to the filing of her nails, "I want to hear just how dreadful living with the green monster is!" she giggled like a schoolgirl about to pull a prank with intentions of pinning the blame on someone else. It was a beautiful day outdoors for gossip since there were not any boys in Crage Hall to flirt or toy with. Galinda Upland moved some of her blonde curls out of her face and hooked it behind her right ear.

"You know, girls, that little green hornet of a roomie is just that, really. She's simply not as vicious as she would like to be, but she is certainly as irritating! All the girl does is read day and night in silence and never says a single word to me!" Galinda sputtered, almost upsetting herself with just the thought. She was brought back to reality when she caught the startled and somewhat disgusted expressions of her two socialite friends, with 'Why would you want the green girl to speak to you _at all_?' written across their faces. Galinda shook her head.

"If all you've heard for hours was silence, you would want anyone to speak with you, believe me; we've been together for only the past half hour and you're already bored enough to manage your nails, Miss Shenshen!" Galinda pointed out.

The two girls looked at each other, then at Shenshen's filer, then back at Galinda. "Alright, point well-made and justified, Miss Galinda," they shrugged and agreed.

Galinda sighed and began to collect her books and other items back into her bag. "Sorry, ladies, but I have a test this afternoon," Galinda said, "…and it's about time I go to my room to study," she lied hastily, getting the vibe that neither Pfannee nor Shenshen could see why Galinda would need to leave for a test later in the afternoon, but her white lie changed their tune.

"Of course, we'll see you in the evening then, Miss Galinda!" they chimed together, not bothering to wish her good luck. Galinda fed them her best fake smile and left as casually, and as quickly, as possible. She could only take so much of them at a time, but having superficial friends in high places was indisputably more beneficial than having no friends at all, she figured.

I wonder how Elphaba copes with having absolutely no friends, Galinda thought. "Maybe I'll just say hello to her today…and maybe I actually will study for a few moments," she spoke aloud to herself as she turned the key into the door of her room and pushed it open.

"Sweet Shiz!" Galinda shrieked while dropping her bag on the floor. In the middle of the room between her and Elphaba's bed lay a male, either sleeping or unconscious. Oh, he was definitely knocked out. An Ama peered down from the end of the hallway from where Galinda stood.

"Miss Galinda, is that you screaming, dear? Shall I fetch your Ama Clutch?" the Ama called. Galinda poked her head into the hallway from the door of her room, trying to look calm and inconspicuous.

"N-No thank you, I'm all very well, thanks. I'll, uh, be in my room!" her voice squeaked as she gave her bag a swift kick past the threshold shutting the door behind her.

She stared at the boy, feeling anger and irritation building within her. What in the hell was her roomie thinking?

"Miss Galinda, I heard you would be heading back to our room," Elphaba's voice echoed from behind her. Galinda swung around to see Elphaba silently slip through the door. Although Elphaba was finally giving her first attempt at a conversation with Galinda, rather than it pleasing her, it utterly outraged her – and she would have none of it.

"You _are_ a terrible green thing to live with, Miss Elphaba!" Galinda went into a fury. "Well we have finally spoken and I believe this little exchange of words will suffice me for the rest of the year!" she raised her voice haughtily. "I'm going out!" She marched past Elphaba, slamming the door. Elphaba stood almost motionless until she saw Galinda's schoolbag on the ground by her feet.

"I suppose Miss Galinda is content with failing the exam she has later today," Elphaba shrugged. "Well, whatever, I've more important issues to deal with," she muttered, crossing her arms, wondering how she was going to revive the boy on the floor.


	4. Breath of Life

**Chapter 4: Breath of Life**

**Author's Note: Things may or may not line up exactly with how the events fall in Wicked. I'm not sure if I even want them to at all. We'll see. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Wicked Years or any of the characters. The character Russell Lancaster is fictional and my creation, and if you happen to know anybody of the same name, it's a coincidence. Sorry for any mistakes in advance. Thanks again! **

"Oh hell," thought Galinda halfway down the hall, "I forgot my bag." She stopped dead in her tracks, pondered her options, grumbled, and turned back. Galinda was not the type of person who would go for a fight, but she had enough dignity to not back down from one. She slowly pushed the door, intending to give Elphaba the silent treatment. The door creaked, swinging ajar wide enough for Galinda to see Elphaba poking the boy in the stomach with a pen. Elphaba did not appear to notice Galinda's presence.

"Greetings, Miss Galinda." Apparently she did. "Did you need-"

"Miss Elphaba, you cannot be serious! Quit poking him, will you," she lectured, yanking the pen from Elphaba's claw-like grip, "that isn't going to wake him, you know."

Elphaba sighed irritably and plopped herself onto her bed. "Surely, Miss Galinda, since you are evidently the cleverer one of us, you do have some suggestions as to what will do the job," she said sarcastically. "I've already tried shouting-"

"Perhaps something less aggressive?"

Galinda leaned over the young man, turning his chin towards her so that she could get a clear view of his face. "Oh...," she whispered to herself. Despite his messy dark brown locks of hair, his countenance was flawlessly handsome that it made even Galinda a little weak at her knees. Her eyes were drawn to his full, round lips. She could almost make out the small wisps of air brushing past his lips with every slow breath he took. "Lips...," she whispered more audibly.

"Lips?" Elphaba asked curiously, rolling over to see what Galinda was doing. Galinda jumped to her feet and brushed the front of her dress off nervously.

"Lips? Why, what ever do you mean-"

"Lips. You said 'lips', Miss Galinda. Are you proposing that reviving him will have to do with his lips?"

Galinda's mind was going wild. She was feeling more embarrassed by the second. Until it hit her. "Of course, Miss Elphaba, even I'd be surprised if you've never heard of CPR; you just do a mouth-to-mouth," as her own mouth went dry, "and breathe life back into him. He may or may not come to." She did not sound convincing at all. Elphaba noticed and sniggered.

"Alright, you do it then."

"Me?" Galinda cried. "I-I can't! I'm, well, too wholesome, to kiss a boy without his permission!" she babbled. "You do it!" Somewhere in the back of her mind, she regretted saying that. Elphaba sat up and thought for a few short seconds until she nodded her head.

Elphaba was a strong girl who had endured adversity all her life from the moment she could remember – kissing some boy was as trivial as problems could get. Not that she was the type of girl who kissed guys frequently (or at all for the past seventeen years), but she definitely was not so weak as to be hesitant when the situation deemed mouth-to-mouth a necessity. She pulled her sleeves up to the crook of her elbows and knelt next to the boy with Galinda hovering closely behind her.

Elphaba swooped down slow, like an eagle waiting for an opportune moment to come upon its prey. His face enlarged the closer she got and she felt her cheeks go warm. She twitched and immediately shut her eyes. She paused with her lips an inch away from his. Galinda held her breath.

* * *

Russell wondered what happened to the plane and all the passengers trapped on it. He was not trapped though. It made more sense to Russell to take fate into his own hands by jumping. As he fell, he realised that he might have had a higher probability of living if he had had the guts to stay on the plane, but the screaming and crying of people fearing death was more than he could bear. Thinking of not feeling trapped, he did not feel like he was falling at all anymore.

Wait, where am I?

In that instant, he felt himself hit the earth. Primarily on the left side of his face.

* * *

"Miss Elphaba!" Galinda screamed, pulling Elphaba off of Russell.

"Oh come off it, I couldn't do it. I just reacted instinctively!" Elphaba rounded on Galinda. Unable to bring her lips to the boy's, she had clenched her eyes shut and slapped him across the face. Trying to tear herself out of Galinda's hold, the two roomies fell backward onto each other. They heard a moan and Elphaba smacked her hand over Galinda's mouth to shut her up. The two girls lay still, observing the boy coming back to life.


	5. The Plan

**Chapter 5: The Plan**

**Author's Note: Thanks for sticking through!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Wicked Years or any of the characters. The character Russell Lancaster is fictional and my creation, and if you happen to know anybody of the same name, it's a coincidence. Sorry for any mistakes in advance. Thanks again! **

Russell held his face in pain, wincing. "Hell, my head hurts like crazy...," he grumbled, rolling over onto his side. His eyes went wide open suddenly and he threw his body into a sitting position. There were two girls on the ground in front of him, holding onto each other as though for dear life, or in utter fear. He backed up into the wall behind him, fearful himself. "Who are you...? W-Where am I?" Russell stuttered. "What happened to the crash?" Elphaba relaxed her hand from Galinda's mouth.

"You're the one with explaining to do, you little-" but she cut off when Galinda whacked her shoulder. "Some Birds dropped you into my care," she added with a snarky tone. Galinda shot Elphaba a look telling her to shut her mouth. Elphaba unwillingly obliged.

"Please, pay her no mind. Is there anything you can remember?"

* * *

"That's the last thing I can remember...," Russell finished. Galinda was too concerned with feeling pity for the young man, whereas Elphaba scoffed at his story.

"Never have I heard of a place called New York City, as your story claims. And I know the geography of Oz better than probably anyone attending this university!"

"That's what I'm telling you! I'm not from Oz! I have never heard of Oz before, I mean, I was born and raised in Florida then I moved-"

"Nobody cares." Elphaba interrupted. "My only interest is to return you where you belong. We can only sit by idly for so much longer before Madame Morrible learns of your existence. Those Birds weren't very concerned with confidentiality when dumping your problems on me; some girls certainly saw you arrive." Russell nodded, not wanting to further upset the green girl, or Elfaba – he was certain the one named Galinda had addressed her by that. He was not sure what bothered him most about the green girl, Elfaba: the fact that she had a coarse personality, the fact that she was not the natural pigment of any human being, or the fact that he kind of liked her straight-forward approach with him. She would do well surviving in New York.

"Well we need a plan," Galinda added. "Maybe Doctor Dillamond has heard of this 'United States', and he can assist us when he returns from the conference tonight. He should be at the poetry soiree! Until then, I think it would be wise to pose Russell as 'Master Russell Lancaster', student of Shiz University."

"Hm...I am surprised to hear you think, Miss Galinda," Elphaba hummed, twisting her silky black hair around her forefinger. "But that may just be our best shot. Madame Morrible simply cannot know every student at Shiz. If you go to Three Queens perhaps, you would not be under her jurisdiction to investigate!" she concluded. Galinda nodded excitedly and gave Russell her best smile. He returned her smile awkwardly, but the blonde did not seem to care or notice. Russell cleared his throat before proceeding to add his two cents.

"Okay, that sounds like a plan, I guess. I could be a new transfer student, and that's why no one has ever really seen me around...Shiz, right? Right, okay, and you both know me already because...I'm related to one of you!" he brightened up, amazed at his own ability to be helpful to his own cause. Elphaba smiled with approval, obviously perked at the excellent brainstorming going on in her room for the first time from someone other than herself.

"That is an idea worth considering, Master Russell," Elphaba nodded, grabbing pen and paper to write all their names and general background information for Russell to study. "It would make more sense if you are then related to Miss Ga-"

"Miss Elphaba. You should be related to Miss Elphaba, you could definitely pull off as her cousin of some sort. As a relative of the Thropps and being as handsome as you are," she blushed, "no one would dare question your lineage at all," Galinda interrupted. Elphaba made a wild expression at Galinda.

"You honestly believe that the superficial idiots at this school will believe he's _my_ relative? Sure enough, my siblings do happen to be of...well, usual color, but the ninnies at this school don't know that. And to strengthen my point, Miss Galinda," Elphaba continued before Galinda could counter the argument, "my sister herself will be at Crage Hall soon enough, and I'm positive she will have a fascinating first day at Shiz, what with meeting all her new professors, fellow scholars, and a cousin she's never been informed of!"

Russell slumped against the wall listening to the two girls he had just been acquainted with bicker back and forth. The thought of him being stuck in this Oz long enough for Elfaba's younger sister to start attending university caused a shiver to run down his spine. He almost would have chosen being with his father and step-mother over this nonsense he was dealing with.

Galinda sighed with defeat, placing herself at the edge of her bed. "Fine, he can be my cousin."

Elphaba completed the basic notes of her and Galinda's families, and major focus of study at Shiz for Russell and handed him the paper. Oh, it's Elphaba, thought Russell.

"It is decided then," said Elphaba. "Master Russell Lancaster will be the cousin of Miss Galinda Upland, and I will be the unfortunate roomie, doomed to shoulder the two of them during my time at Shiz," she cackled while Galinda frowned, not approving the joke at all. "The poetry gathering should begin in the next hour at least, so while Miss Galinda and I are absent, Master Russell, be sure to make no sounds so as to not be heard. And refrain from needing to piss," Russell clenched his legs together with the sudden urge to relieve himself, "because the lavatory is down the hall. If you are caught, it could result in immediate expulsion!" Elphaba laughed. Still, no one joined her in enjoying her cruel humor. "Anyway, I heard that all boys from Three Queens and Ozma Towers are cordially invited to tonight's gathering by Madame Morrible."

"It's the perfect opportunity to find some boys who are dense enough to take you into their room," said Galinda.

"Thank you, Miss Elphaba and Miss Galinda, and I'm sorry for the trouble I'm causing you two," Russell bowed his head.

"Don't you worry your little head over anything!" Galinda tried to cheer him up.

"You will repay me ten-fold," said Elphaba. Oddly enough, it was Elphaba's sarcasm that lifted Russell's spirits more than Galinda's pats on his back.

"I will," Russell answered, as the two girls exited the room, with the tension between them beginning to deteriorate.


	6. Boq's Agreement

**Chapter 6: Boq's Agreement**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I lent my copy of Wicked, and I felt I couldn't write this scene properly and post it without being sure what to keep from the scene and what to change. Plus, finals week just passed, and thankfully I'm still alive. Hope everyone still in school is doing well :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Wicked Years or any of the characters. The character Russell Lancaster is fictional and my creation, and if you happen to know anybody of the same name, it's a coincidence. Sorry for any mistakes in advance. Thanks again! **

Galinda and Elphaba entered the ballroom together, but seeing Shenshen some yards away, Galinda hurriedly leaned into Elphaba's ear to whisper, "Miss Elphaba, it would make sense if you speak with Doctor Dillamond while I look for some boys, you know, play this to our strengths – see you!" She scurried away from Elphaba before anyone could notice that they had even been together. Elphaba moved through the crowd, her dark, beady eyes scanning the perimeter for her mentor until they finally landed upon the Goat sitting among other teachers from Crage Hall, at a table considerably far from the male teachers visiting from Three Queens and Ozma Towers. Drawing toward his table, it was not difficult for the green girl to grab the doctor's attention.

"Doctor Dillamond, good evening Sir, how was the conference?" Elphaba asked. Doctor Dillamond gurgled a coarse laugh, patting her on the back with glee, but the pounding of his hooves on her shoulder blades was not very comfortable.

"My, Miss Elphaba, so good of you to ask! It went swim-"

"That's terrific, Doctor Dillamond, but could I discuss something with you privately?"

"Why of course, let's move over that way," the Goat guided Elphaba after getting up from his own chair.

Away from eaves-dropping ears, Elphaba murmured, "Earlier this morning, a flock of Birds left with me a package for you...although, it's not exactly a package." During Elphaba's brief explanation, Doctor Dillamond nodded fervently throughout her recount of what had happened after Russell had come to. Doctor Dillamond's eyes were brimming with curiosity as Elphaba's story began to tell of Russell's mysterious appearance in Oz from an unknown world.

"My, this certainly poses a problem, doesn't it? Don't you fret, Miss Elphaba; after this poetry party, I will open my office immediately and I advise you to bring the young man as soon as you can this evening. Do not be seen," Doctor Dillamond breathed. Straightening up and coughing, he started to thrust his hooves into her shoulders again, patting her reassuringly; and while glancing around a little too obviously, he began stating rather loudly, "So I hope you understand the theory now, Miss Elphaba, thank you for being so dedicated. Well, we've talked long enough, we should take our seats – it looks as though Madame Morrible will begin her Quell." As Doctor Dillamond began to wobble back to his seat, Elphaba gently massaged her shoulder while dragging an empty seat toward her roomie, Galinda. But getting only halfway across the room, Madame Morrible began to read her Quell.

The Quell was rude and short, just like Madame Morrible herself. Taken aback by the poem, Elphaba's eyes shot toward Doctor Dillamond and with her hunch correct, he was angrier than she had ever seen him before. In fact, she had never seen him upset at all. She stopped massaging her shoulder, and using both her hands, she pulled her chair speedily to Galinda and placed the seat right between Galinda and Shenshen. Elphaba sitting down, Galinda tensed up, horrified that Elphaba would dare to communicate with her in public. Galinda did not move, fearful of what would happen next. Shenshen inched her seat to the side in order to move away from the green outcast.

"Miss Galinda, were you listening to Madame Morrible's poem just now? What do you make of it? I mean, that last line, you can't tell whether or not she meant Animals or animals; but either way, Doctor Dillamond and all the other Animal teachers are fuming!" Shenshen eyes darted to Galinda, observing what she would do. Galinda herself was not sure what she should do. Just as Elphaba started to open her mouth to continue, Galinda brought her forefinger to her lips and shushed her.

"Miss Elphaba, if you don't mind, I do fancy poetry; I'm trying to listen," she lied between her teeth. But her reputation was at stake and her new found connection with her roomie was not going to ruin it. Elphaba stared at her for a moment in disbelief, but shrugged and turned to pay attention. Galinda was beginning to grow anxious, unable to remove herself from Elphaba's company and her nonstop babbling about the hidden complexities of the Quell. Even Shenshen had already disengaged herself from the presence of the green grasshopper, placing herself around Milla and Pfannee, who were trying to impress some of the few decent looking boys from the Three Queens and Ozma Towers. Right at the moment that Galinda felt she would soon hit her limit of tolerance of her green leech, a boy came up to them. A short, average looking young man with spiky hair approached the two girls, and before he could work up the courage to address them, Galinda grabbed the opportunity as an escape.

"Hello, how are you? Are you from-"

"I'm from Briscoe Hall, actually," the boy interrupted, since only those from Three Queens and Ozma Towers were actually invited. "I was wondering-"

"Well never you mind, would you care to have a seat, um?" Galinda stopped. The boy slightly bowed his head quickly and responded.

"My name is Master Boq."

"And I am Miss Galinda Upland of the Arduennas," Galinda responded, tilting her head down a little in return. But as she returned herself upright, she was surprised to see the boy eying her friend rather than herself and she began to feel a little haughty.

"Excuse me, but I think I know you...," Master Boq directed at Elphaba. Elphaba herself looked up in subtle shock, but unwillingly to yield to the recognition, she replied curtly.

"I think you're mistaken; I haven't any idea who you are."

"But I know you...why, you're Miss Elphie!" he exclaimed. Even Elphaba shrunk in her seat a little, looking around as though she were hoping nobody heard his proclamation.

"Miss _Elphie_, how precious!" Galinda giggled.

"Don't you remember me, Miss Elphie? We played together as little children, do you remember Gawnette, she cared for us," Boq reminisced excitedly, clearly impressed to find someone he thought he would never meet again in his lifetime. But Elphaba did not reciprocate his feelings.

"You are mistaken, I'm not who you think I am; now why don't you-!" Elphaba jumped to her feet, until Galinda wildly rapped her on the back of her head with her fan.

"Miss Elphaba, please control yourself! You always know how to upset my nights!" Galinda whined, snapping her fan shut. Boq was entranced at the sight of an angry, beautiful girl, with her blonde curls bobbing in a fury. "Master Boq, please excuse my roomie for her rudeness. I would have loved to chat more before she, untimely as ever, interrupted, but I do have an exam to get to at a quarter till, so I really must be on my way. I hope to meet you again," she added politely, despite her face saying that she did not intend so. Wrenching her heap of things to her breast, not bothering to gather them into her bag, Galinda marched out of the parlour angrily and in a fit. Neither Boq nor Elphaba knew what to think with Galinda storming out so suddenly, and neither could tell if she was truly upset that Elphaba had interrupted, or if it was because she had stolen Galinda's spotlight of the conversation. Elphaba growled to herself and dumped herself into her seat. She glared at Boq annoyingly because he remained where he stood, his eyes glued to the direction that Galinda took off in.

"Is she your roomie?" Boq choked out, still gazing after the image Galinda must have imprinted, which only Boq could see. Elphaba rolled her eyes at hearing Boq stammer over an airhead like Galinda, too superficial for her own good. Oh, the weak minds of youth!

"Indeed, Master Boq, what of it? Did you think that I could arrange you two together as a favour for the sake of our memorable history of running around in diapers as mindless tots?" Elphaba suggested rudely, admitting that she did remember him from their childhood.

"That was never my intention, Miss Elphie, to take advantage of our past," Boq bit his lip, shaking his head away from the spot of his staring. And in spitting her nasty remark, the idea of how to find a host for Russell presented itself to her.

"I would never go out of my way for a connection as meager as ours, Master Boq, but I could, perhaps, should you spare me a favour in return," Elphaba planted the seeds of her plan.

"Honestly, Miss Elphie?" Boq glowed. "You have my word, I'll do anything you need!"


End file.
